Sponsor Time
by SkewedReality
Summary: What happens when the Evan's family is short a bed during Rory's visit and Sam and Rory have to share? Sam does a little more than talk in his sleep. Smut.Fluff.Sory. Written for a GKM prompt on LJ


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. If I owned Glee, they'd have to put it on HBO. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sponsor Time<p>

* * *

><p>Rory had been ecstatic when Sam had volunteered to be his sponsor for Christmas. He had been miserable when he'd found out that he wouldn't be able to go home for the holidays and was heartbroken that he wouldn't even have the Pierces to celebrate with, because they were going away for Christmas.<p>

Though he'd never show it, Rory had actually cried himself to sleep as he imagined spending Christmas alone, an ocean away from his family.

As he sat in Sam's truck, singing and joking as they travelled to his home in Kentucky, Rory didn't feel alone, or at least, he felt more okay with being apart from his own family. For the first time in weeks, he felt laughter come naturally and easily as Sam broke out every impression in his arsenal. Rory tried, but he was terrible at impersonations, causing Sam to shake with laughter at the Irish boy's mock American accent.

"You sound like John Wayne with a mouth full of marbles," Sam laughed.

Rory giggled shyly and looked down at the floorboard, blushing.

They sat in companionable silence for the last leg of the trip, Sam's thumb tapping out the beat of the song playing on the radio as Rory watched the scene flying past his window as it went from boring interstate views to the beautiful landscape of rural Kentucky. He idly wished he'd remembered to bring his camera.

"Here we are." Sam's voice pulled Rory from his thoughts.

The blonde gestured grandly to the small house that sat back off the road. Its size reminded Rory of his own home, making him feel warm inside as he stepped out of the truck into the biting cold of the December air to follow Sam up the stone walkway to the front door.

"My mom has been dying to meet you," Sam said as he knocked three times quickly on the door.

Rory flushed red, embarrassed. He was always shy about meeting new people. The door flew open and all Rory could see were two waist high blonde heads come barrelling out and hurling themselves at Sam causing Rory to have to throw his hands out to stop the former quarterback from toppling over. He laughed at the scene, struck by the intimacy of it as Sam threw his arms around the two kids.

"Sammy, you're home!" The children bounced as they hugged their brother.

"Yep," he answered happily, straightening up. "And this is my friend Rory. He can't be with his family for Christmas, so he's gonna spend it with us."

The two looked up at Rory, only then noticing he was even there. The little girl blushed scarlet and quickly looked at her feet. The sight made Rory laugh.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here and it's starting to snow," Sam said, sheparding the youngsters inside. "Don't be shy, Rory. Come on in."

The two teens stepped into the small, homey living room and were greeted by Sam's parents. Sam quickly crossed the room, siblings tangled around his legs, to hug his mother.

"This is Rory," he gestured to where the boy was standing awkwardly near the front door.

Rory waved nervously. "Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with your family. It means so much to me," he thanked gratefully.

"Oh sweetheart," Sam's mother replied softly, crossing the small room to hug Rory. "No one should have to spend Christmas alone." She patted his cheek lovingly the way his own mother did.

"We don't have a guest room, so you'll have to sleep in my room," Sam commented.

"That's fine," Rory said, smiling. he was actually pleased. He had been nervous about being by himself in someone else's home.

That night, the boys ate dinner and went to bed early, tired from the drive. Rory insisted that he was fine with his makeshift bed, a sleeping bag and pillow on the floor. He argued with Sam who said that he'd freeze to death on the floor, but Rory didn't want to be any more of an imposition than he already was. He secretly agreed with Sam; that floor was frigid.

Christmas came and the boys were dragged from sleep by the two children excited for the teens to wake up and see what Santa brought. After assuring the pair that they'd be right out, the children quickly exited, too excited to linger.

Sam got up and stretched his arms and back.

"Come on, Rory," he said, reaching down to rouse the half-awake boy, flinching as put his hand on the boy's arm. "Dude, you're freezing. I told you you'd catch a chill off this floor."

"'s alright," he mumbled.

"It's not alright. You've been down here for two nights. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be a pest," Rory replied.

Sam just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about pneumonia.

Christmas had been a picture perfect affair. The kids opened their presents from Santa; Rory and Sam even got a gift each from Santa.

"How did he know where to find you?" Sam's brother asked, awestruck.

"He's Santa. He knows where to deliver everyone's present so that no one has to be sad on Christmas," Rory answered matter-of-factly.

Sam smiled and patted him on the back. "Good one," he whispered.

"I made you a present, Rory," Sam's sister said shyly, eyes glued to the piece of green construction paper in her hand. She held it out for Rory. It was a shamrock with his name decorated with glitter in the middle. He smiled widely as he accepted it.

"Thank you, love. I'll keep it and hang it up in my room back home," he said kindly, kissing her cheek. The little girl blushed scarlet and skittered quickly out of the room.

Everyone erupted with laughter.

"I think she likes you, Rory," Sam said, amused.

"I think it's cute," Rory answered, still laughing quietly.

Everyone settled in to watch _A__Christmas__Story__, _which Rory had never seen.

"Dinner's ready," Sam's mother called from the kitchen after the movie had ended.

"Thank you again for this. This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Rory thanked again as he helped clear the table, against Mrs. Evan's order that he go relax in the living room.

"We've loved having you here, honey. You're a good friend to Sam," she replied, patting Rory's cheek again affectionately.

After receiving a death threat over what would happen if he tried to help wash the dishes, Rory left the kitchen, laughing. He dropped down on the couch next to Sam, startling the half-asleep blonde.

"Sorry," Rory said quietly.

"It's okay. I ate too much. I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you sleep for a bit," Rory suggested. "I'll wake you up if you sleep too long."

"Good idea. Mind if I stretch out?"

"Not at all," he said, getting up to move to the floor.

Sam's hand stopped him, and he tossed a pillow in Rory's lap and put his head on it.

"This okay? I want to be able to watch TV 'til I pass out."

"No problem," Rory assured, not really sure what to do with his hands.

Would it be awkward to use Sam as an armrest? He shrugged. If Sam felt comfortable enough to use him as a pillow, surely it would be okay.

Silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of the television.

The kids had gone to bed shortly after dinner and Sam's parents had decided to turn in early too.

As _A__Christmas__Carol_ drifted to its close, Rory realized that he'd been unconsciously stroking Sam's soft hair with his fingertips and stopped, abruptly anxious of what the boy's reaction would be to this if he were awake.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam's voice was relaxed.

Rory jumped slightly, startled. "I didn't realize I was doing it. I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up a few minutes ago. I was just too comfortable to move. That felt good."

Rory tentatively began stroking Sam's hair again, pleased that there was no awkwardness. Sam sighed contentedly.

"I like this," he admitted.

"What exactly is _this_, Sam?" Rory's voice was soft.

"I'm not sure, but I like it though. I can relax around you."

Rory smiled meekly. "I like this too."

The two enjoyed comfortable silence as they watched the end of a movie that neither bothered to learn the name of.

"It's getting late," Sam noted, reluctant to move.

"Yeah," Rory sighed. "I suppose it is."

Rory stretched his legs as Sam sat up, knocking the pillow to the floor. Cool air hit Rory's lap after being warm for so long. Sam turned off the television and the two walked slowly to Sam's bedroom.

They changed into their bedclothes in silence and Rory made for his floor-bed. Sam grabbed his arm. The blonde sternly shook his head and pointed wordlessly to his own bed. His expression left no room for argument, but Rory tried anyway and failed absolutely.

"No, you'll catch you death on that damn floor. I know you can't sleep there anyway. I hear you tossing and turning."

"But,"

"No. Bed." Sam picked up Rory's pillow and tossed it on his bed, pointing.

Rory sighed and climbed into his side of the bed as Sam got in on his own side.

"Oh, I forgot to wish you Merry Christmas," Sam remembered.

"Merry Christmas, Sam. Thank you for being my sponsor," Rory said thankfully.

"You're welcome," he replied, clapping a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Night, Rory."

"Goodnight, Sam."

The pair quickly fell asleep.

Rory wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but it definitely wasn't morning yet.

He'd been dreaming that he had been cold so he snuggled in front of a fireplace. Warmth had enveloped him, warming him comfortingly to the core. That's why he'd been so reluctant to wake up. He wanted to hold on to that warmth, but as he slowly began to drift back into consciousness, he noticed that he warmth hadn't faded. He also began to notice a weight on his chest as well as figuring out what had woke him in the first place.

Sam had drifted to Rory's side of the bed and pressed himself against Rory's side, arm draped over the Irish boy's chest. The sensation made Rory feel at ease. He felt warm and content.

That wasn't what had made Rory wake up, however.

What had brought him around was the feeling of movement rubbing against his hip. Sam was rolling his hips repeatedly into Rory's side, moaning softly at the light friction. His hand clutched loosely at the front of Rory's t-shirt.

Rory let out a steadying breath as he tried to figure out what to do. His mind told him what he _should_do-wake Sam up, or roll him over. His body fought stubbornly against that plan. He wasn't altogether sure he wanted it to stop. The quiet moans that were escaping Sam's lips were doing things to Rory's thought process, and the sensation of feeling Sam's growing length caressing his leg was encouraging Rory to pursue a different plan entirely, but he just held still and let himself be used.

"Mmm, Rory," Sam breathed.

Rory froze, thinking the blonde had woken up, but his hips continued their repetitious rhythm. The brunette sighed in relief before the realization sank into his clouded brain that Sam had just said his name.

The way his name had fallen from his lips in a lustful breath made Rory shudder. He felt himself growing beneath the blanket. He didn't know what to do.

Sam's hand was sliding slowly across Rory's chest. The boy shivered as he felt the hand begin to slide down his stomach and rub along the sensitive skin near his hipbones. Apparently his shirt had pulled up slightly as he had slept. A low moan escaped his lips.

He hadn't even noticed that the movement against his leg had stopped.

"Do you like that?" Rory jumped at Sam's low voice.

"Yes," the younger boy answered in a shaky voice, his breathing erratic.

The movement against his leg had resumed. This time it was definitely deliberate, moving rhythmically, the purpose clear.

"Rory?"

"Uh huh?" It came out as a whining moan.

The air felt thick and charged with electricity.

"Can I kiss you?"

A quiet sound of want escaped Rory's throat before he nodded.

In a fluid motion, Sam rolled himself on top of Rory, pressing him into the mattress, and kissed him hungrily making another moan escape him. The sound vibrated against Sam's full lips.

The blonde rutted his hips against the younger boy's. The friction impeded by only the thin fabric of their cotton pants.

Electricity zinged between them at the contact.

Rory whimpered needily as he felt Sam's hand slip inside his waistband.

The Irish boy moaned out the blonde's name brokenly as he began to stroke his length with only his fingertips.

The older boy positioned himself beside Rory, taking the boy's hand and placing it deliberately on the tent straining against the fabric of his shorts.

Rory took the hint and started palming the bulge before slipping his hand inside and pumping it quickly as Sam closed his hand and began to slide his fist up and down Rory's needy length.

Sam captured Rory's mouth as they both moaned and gasped out their releases within seconds of each other.

The kiss died down in urgency as their need ebbed until they were kissing only because they were unwilling to break contact. Sam pressed one last soft kiss against the boy's lips before pulling away to look at him.

The Irish boy's ocean blue eyes were anxious, awaiting some sort of rebuff. Sam ran a soothing hand through the boy's hair. His small face relaxed and the blonde kissed him chastely before throwing himself out of bed to run sneakily to the bathroom to clean up.

He brought back a warm washcloth and gently cleaned Rory as well, tossing the cloth aside and pulling the Irish boy closer. Rory rested his head against Sam's chest and sighed. Sam trailed his hand along the other's lower back.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile," Sam admitted, grinning.

"You did?" Shock colored Rory's reply.

"Don't act so surprised," Sam laughed quietly.

"I'm not acting," Rory promised.

Sam laughed harder, the sound echoing through his frame beneath Rory's ear. The blonde brought his hand to the other's hair and stroked lightly.

"That does feel good," Rory sighed.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head.

"Will you still be my Valentine's day sponsor?" Rory's voice was curious.

"Um, could I be your Valentine instead?"

"I think that could work," Rory beamed.

"But I have enjoyed our sponsor time and would most definitely like to do it again," Sam joked.

"Sam, you can sponsor me anytime," Rory quipped, laughing.

The blonde leaned down and kissed the younger boy sweetly before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep with Rory following soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. Any prompts would also be helpful. **


End file.
